


Life is Out of Season

by odditycollector



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Interactive Fiction, Mind Control, or may not, other characters may appear - Freeform, references to jane's crush on jake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:30:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odditycollector/pseuds/odditycollector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her Imperious Condescension has made a puppet of Jane. But beware of the puppet who learns her own strings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is Out of Season

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ryo Hoshi (Hoshi_Ryo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoshi_Ryo/gifts).



Please note: The story will make sounds, flash colour, and vibrate the browser.

There are 4 - possibly 5 - and a half potential endings. Good luck!

[You can access the story here.](http://odditycollector.com/life-is-out-of-season/)


End file.
